1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to waste containment devices. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a disposable liner for use with a potty or bed pan.
2. Description of Related Art
Aside from changing diapers, the most odious task in child rearing is that of emptying, cleaning and sterilizing the potty. The smell of the disinfectant cleaner makes this an unenviable assignment.
A similar scenario occurs when it is necessary to care for a disabled adult (perhaps a family member) who requires the use of a bedpan. Handling excrement from adults greatly increases the chances of transmitting infectious bacteria, especially in home environments and other situations where bedpan sterilization equipment may not be available or adequate. Providing a disposable, effective, easy-to-seal liner for potty or bedpan use, which liner is disposable-glove friendly, would certainly be a welcome addition to the art.
The prior art is replete with liners adapted for use with potties. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,342 (Marshall-Smith) and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 402,739 (McClements) show designs for disposable potty liners. The patents do not discuss attachment structure for the liners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,086 (Booth-Cox) shows structure wherein a receptacle is removably attached to the rim of a potty seat. The entire receptacle is removed for disposal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,855 (Lorenzo) discloses a liner for a child""s potty, wherein the liner is provided with a hole for insertion of a potty handle therethrough. The liner is relatively complicated to secure on the potty and could not be effectively used in a conventional bedpan.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,890 (Oberstein), U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,606 (Scrafield et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,053 (O""Connor) show disposable bedpan liners. The attachment means of the instant liners would not be readily adaptable for potty seat use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,794 (Stewart, III) shows a liner adapted for use for a bedpan or a potty seat. The liner has no means for sealing after use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,278 (Peters) shows a bag toilet wherein the toilet seat is rotated to seal the bag after use.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a liner for use with a potty or a bedpan as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.
The present invention is drawn to a liner which may readily be utilized in a child""s potty or a bedpan. The liner comprises a, flexible sheet fabricated from biodegradable material. The sheet is liquid impermeable and capable of retaining human excrement. The central portion of the flexible sheet is adapted to assume a bag configuration so as to conform with the inner receptacle surfaces of a standard potty chair or bedpan. Unique attachment tabs are disposed on the periphery of the sheet so that the liner may be adhesively secured and easily removed to the surfaces of the potty seat or bedpan in an efficient manner. The design and arrangement of the attachment tabs are such that the tabs may be utilized to adhesively seal the liner after use so that the sealed bag may be disposed of in a proper manner (trash, bio-hazard bin, incinerator, etc.).
As contemplated, the liner will be fabricated in two sizes (potty and bedpan). The liner may also be scented for deodorizing purposes if desired.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a disposable liner for a bed pan or child""s potty.
It is another object of the invention to provide a disposable liner for a bedpan or child""s potty, which liner can be easily attached to the potty or bedpan.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a disposable liner for a bedpan or child""s potty, which liner can be easily and efficiently sealed after use and which liner is, disposable-glove user friendly.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a disposable liner for a bedpan or child""s potty, which liner is fabricated from biodegradable material.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a disposable liner for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.